This invention relates to compounds having antiviral activity, pharmaceutical composition containing these antiviral compounds and methods of treating and in some cases even preventing viral infections, especially picornavirial infections, in mammals using such pharmaceutical compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,423 and pending European Patent Application No. 0274867, published Jul. 20, 1988, generally, disclose compounds having antiviral, antiinflammatory and platelet activating factor inhibition activities. The pending European Patent Application discloses such compounds which are represented by the following structural formulas I and II ##STR2## pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition, basic addition, and quaternary amine salts thereof and pharmaceutically acceptable solvates thereof, wherein
each Z is independently tertiary butyl, phenyl, naphtyly or adamantanyl; substituted phenyl, wherein the substituents are one more of halogen, lower alkoxy, phenoxy, nitrile, nitro, phenylsulfonyl, loweralkylsulfonyl, oxazol-2-yl, lower alkanoyl, benzoyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkyl, phenyl, lower alkylthio, phenylaminothiocarbonyl, or lower alkylaminothiocarbonyl; 4 to 6 membered unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclic ring containing at least one nitrogen in the ring with the remaining members of the ring being at least one carbon, and optionally sulfur or oxygen wherein the substituents are one or more or --COOH, --CH.sub.2 OH, lower alkyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, or aryl lower alkyl; PA1 X and Y are each independently a bond, --O--, --S--, --SO.sub.2 --, ##STR3## each Q is independently a divalent substituted or unsubstituted, straight or branched chain lower alkanediyl, loweralkanediyl-cycloalkanediyl-lower alkanediyl, lower alkanediyl, lower alkynediyl, phenylene, dihydrofurandiyl,, tetrahydrofurandiyl, tetrahydropyrandiyl, lower alkanediyl-tetrahydrofurandiyl-lower alkanediyl wherein the substituents are one or more of hydroxy, epoxy, fluorine, chlorine, azide, or amino; PA1 W is a monovalent substituted or unsubstituted aryl group or a heterocyclic single or fused ring containing from 4 to 10 ring atoms, at least one hetero atom of which is a nitrogen, atom and the remaining ring atoms being at least one carbon and optionally sulfur or oxygen, wherein the substituents are one or more of hydroxy, oxo, amino, carbamoyl, carboxyl nitrile, nitro, lower alkyl, lower alkyoxycarbonyl, halogen, sulfamyl, lower alkoxycarbonyllower alkyl, lower alkythio, lower alkoxy, hydroxy lower alkyl, amino lower alkyl, carboxy lower alkyl, guanidino, thioureido lower alkyl sulfonylamino, aminocarbonyllower alkyl, allyloxycarbonylmethyl or carbamoyloxylower alkyl, with the proviso that W cannot be substituted or unsubstituted isoxazolyl, PA1 W' is divalent W. PA1 wherein Ar.sub.1 and Ar.sub.2 are independently substituted phenyl or substituted pyridinyl, the substituents on said phenyl or pyridinyl being independently selected from one, two or three of (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkoxy, halogen, carbamyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkoxycarbonyl, oxazolinyl, and (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkyl substituted by halogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10)alkoxy, hydroxy, or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkoxycarbonyl; ##STR4## M is (C.sub.4 -C.sub.8) alkylene, (C.sub.4 -C.sub.8) alkenylene or (C.sub.4 -C.sub.8)alkynylene; PA1 O is oxygen; PA1 or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. PA1 wherein Ar.sub.1a and Ar.sub.1b are independently selected from phenyl substituted by one, two or three of (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10)-alkoxy, halogen, oxazolinyl, carbamyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkyl substituted by halogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkoxy, hydroxy or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkoxycarbonyl: PA1 Ar.sub.2a and A.sub.2b are pyridinyl substituted by one, two or three of (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkoxy, halogen, oxazolinyl, carbamyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10)-alkyl substituted by halogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkoxy, hydroxy or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10) alkoxycarbonyl; ##STR5## M is (C.sub.4 -C.sub.8) alkylene PA1 (C.sub.4 -C.sub.8) alkenylene or (C.sub.4 -C.sub.8) alkynylene; PA1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof
However, the compounds of this invention are not specifically disclosed.